


Alive, Again!

by OujoSama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OujoSama/pseuds/OujoSama
Summary: Stories are people' never ending fantasy....Stories are the carrier of dreams.....Stories  are our hopes and desires....A lady with big dreams loses the years of struggles and practice in one day. Her name is forgotten and only a single chance can change her life. Then does being reborn count?





	Alive, Again!

Stories are like fairytales, once you open them you will be trapped inside endless of dreams. Stories had all the things we once wanted, yet they will end once the last chapter is reached. We start to have new goals and imitated that character on a story once we been totally engaged to a story. Children want to be superheroes, teenagers seeking their freedoms, and adults searching for perfect life. Stories are never ending dreams! Yet they are selfish in the end!

( Seoul, Concert Hall)

A Weak lady standing on the back of the hall while clenching her fist trying to stop the throbbing pain from her right hand, her tears betrayed her, she looked miserable and troubled. She exhaled rapidly " if I just stayed home that day! I would be the violinist up there" she lowered her head and walked away from the classical music.

The rain started suddenly and turned into shower but the mysterious lady didn't care anymore if she get sick, she walked through the streets to wherever her foot would take her. She was like an empty closed cup from inside, nothing can fill the emptiness anymore. She sat on a bench near the bus stop and start thinking about that cruel accident that simply ended her dreams.

**"Start of the flashback"**

_A cheerful fine lady walked through the streets of Seoul with a violin case in her left hand. She was enjoying the fresh air in the morning, she had to turn her very first musical sheet to her monitor this morning. She wanted to meet her monitor even when she had just to send the sheet by the e-mail, she is just being herself with her over excited persona " Hi it's Kim Mi Ra, nice to meet you" Mi Ra was so happy to have an professional violinist as her monitor, she couldn't hide the excitement at all. " Mi Ra-ssi you could've just sent me an email, I thought young adults love to sleep rather than being up so early" Mi Ra's monitor laughed after saying that. Mi Ra pouted and said after faking a cry " Believe me I love sleeping, but it's my first violin sheet! I couldn't sleep last night for God sake"_

_Mi Ra parted from her monitor after 15 minutes, she hoped to have her sheet approved. She walked slowly to enjoy the warm morning sun, she patiently waited for her turn to cross the street " Green Green, let's move now!" She said in a sing song tone._

_Unfortunately, the tragedy started in that cursed street, when a careless driver ignored the red traffic light. A loud crushing sound echoed through the area people gathered, one of them called the ambulance, and others tried to help the poor Mi Ra. " please not my hands, please not my hands" Mi Ra tried to move her hands, her voice started to fade away, everything turned black after that......_

**"End of the flashback"**

After the accident Mi Ra never turned to her monitor, nor did she asked about her very first musical sheet. Her dreams shattered on that day and she failed overcoming her past. Suddenly an ancient grey looking book and a violin appeared beside Mi Ra. " This is strange " she said with a hint of curiosity and grasped the book firmly. She opened the book, however the book was empty yet it has one single sentence.

(The violin is yours with incredible skills as long as you write down your full name) after a second another line showed up like a magic with a tinny note beside it (life is short, take a sacrifice)

Mi Ra searched for a pen and wrote her full name on the magical line, she lost all the hope and it's not like something would happen to her as in fairytales. " being curious won't hurt. Kim Mi Ra you are hopeless after all" she let out a long sigh of despair....

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting,  
> This is an original work of mine... I hope it's readable after being in a long break away from writing.  
> It's a short story so I don't exactly know how many more chapters gonna be and it depends on the readers if they like it or not. 
> 
> Take care folks,  
> Iris-Sensei


End file.
